the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Wars 3
Mafia Wars 3 is third episode in the Mafia Wars series. Story It started with a flashback on what happened to Don Morettini and his men when he was transported by Future Ray to Arctic Circle. Don Morettini was attacked by a polar bear and was severely injured with him losing half the arm and mouth skin exposed. His mouth is covered with a metal plate which change his voice and he appreciate. He is now awoken by Yequil who is pissed for his home being blown up and concerned his mother as she in the town that was blew up by Morettini and threaten to break the contract if his mom is injured. Don Morettini soon praise Yequil's work but irritated at him and order him to continue his work to help his world domination. He order Yequil to build a huge tower as their base of where they will rule the world, create pills that heal his wound which will make him immortal and use Robo Yequil No 2 as base clone for their army, which Yequil agree. However, Morettini also order to get rid of Robo Yequil No 1 which Yequil refused, he order Boris to kill the robot which the robot defend himself, in return the Don throw a knife at the robot and shot him back with a shotgun, telling Yequil to get to work. The Schultz brothers soon drive towards where the tower is built to attack the Morettinis with Pizza Guy' delivery van with Alec and Albert readied their weapons. Meanwhile, Yequil complain that his boss ordering him like the king of the world which he found out literal and exclaim Morettini could not done this without his help before Pizza Guy launch a missile at the construction site, destroying several construction parts. The robots use to work on the construction soon attack the van but repelled by the brothers. They soon enter the site and killing robots around before the van crashed, they also kill additional robots which leave Yequil and Robo Yequil No 2 survive. The brothers soon confront Yequil to ask him the location of Don Morretini, Yequil is happy that Alec survived which meant his mother is safe. Alec convince Yequil to help find Morrettini and Yequil agrees, he takes them to an elevator and take them the floor where Morretini. Later, Yequil betrays the brothers by locking them in with Morretini surprised them behind a bulletproof glass. Andrew and Albert are both subdued by the robots and Alec is carried by a robotic arm while Morretini taunt them. Alec asked him why conquer the world, he replied that he wanted power and everyone feel fear on him. Morretini soon tells Alec there will be consequences before throwing him out of the building. Alec crashed something and presumed dead while Albert and Andrew is remain captive in Morretini's hands. Meanwhile back in the Town, Ray and Emmy tend to Mrs Yequil and Ryan Osbourne who were wounded by the explosion. Ray still held grudge on his father for abandoning him with Emmy tries to convince that his father still loves him. Later, Vince interrupted and show Emmy and Ray a device given by Future Alec. It shows Future Ray in a hologram video where he explain to Ray and his friends about his future that happened at Time Trouble and how they tried to prevent it. Future Alec and Ray decided to let their present counterpart to take care the current situation and left laser weapons for them to fight. Future Ray also tells Ray to take care Emmy and his dad. After watching the video, Ray is willingly to fight the Morettins to protect his loved ones. Vince also joined for revenge over the destroyed TV. Ray also tell Emmy to take care of his father before Ray and Vince left to fight off the Morettinis. Meanwhile, the building that appear in Time Trouble appear have finished construction with the cycle repeating once more. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Pizza Guy * Albert Schultz * Don Morettini * Evil Dr Yequil * Robo Yequil No 1 * Robo Yequil No 2 * Future Ray * Mrs Yequil * Ryan Osbourne * Mr Ackerman YouTube Description It´s almost over. All the hope is gone, and things are only getting worse by every minute. There´s only one chance to stop Don Morettini, and it´s up to Alec and his brothers to take it. Will they be able to save the world from Don Morettini? The Mafia Wars are on! Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes